


Lip Service

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [9]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misogyny, Office AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Throat Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Reader’s innocent work habit gets Adachi riled up. He decides it's only fair of them to fix the issue for him.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Another request! This one is anonymous! This gave me an excuse to write a position I’ve been thinking about on and off for a while now, so I’m very glad about that. I’m not huge into AU stuff, BUT I am down for power dynamics and this has that. Initially dubious consent, though that turns pretty quick.

The slow tick-tick-tick of the wall clock and the clacking of fingers on a keyboard broke the otherwise heavy silence of the office. For a time, both sounds were steady and uninterrupted, until the sounds of the keyboard stopped abruptly. Adachi sighed, glaring resentfully at the cursor blinking at him from the screen as if it would resolve his boredom. It wasn’t fair that he was stuck in the office while everyone else was allowed to work from home. _He_ was the branch manager, so why wasn’t _he_ the one who got to work from home? But no, corporate insisted he be there ‘just in case’. What a load of shit.

He couldn’t even slack off much thanks to the number of reports he had to write on the state of the office, day in and day out. Each morning he arrived at the office sullen and spiteful and prepared for a day of abject boredom. A day filled with tedium that only served to make him crabbier as time wore on. Then, on the off chance he had to touch base with corporate or some other call he had to put on a cheery attitude and bottle up his frustration for who knew how long.

He glanced at the clock on the wall boredly, sighing again dramatically, noting there was quite some time left before his shift ended. A new noise interrupted the ticking of the clock - an erratic scratching of sorts - and his eyes snapped to the source, the sound grating on his already worn nerves.

Ah, right, not _everyone_ got to work from home. You were stuck in the office, too, company to his misery, filling out reports and whatever-the-fuck else in through more traditional mediums. He couldn’t exactly recall _all_ of what you did around the office, but it was important enough that you had to suffer with him in person. Outwardly you didn’t seem nearly as discontent.

Your head was turned down, focused on whatever you scrawled across the form on the desk. From time to time you paused, tapping the end of the pen on the desk as you considered what to write next. You were oblivious to the narrowed gaze leveled on you, absorbed in your task. Adachi started to look away and return to the tedium of finishing whatever corporate schlock was required of him when another motion caught his eye.

You raised the end of the pen to your lips, looking exceptionally stuck on something, mouth pursed and brow crinkling. Absentmindedly, you pressed down on your bottom lip with the pen, barely tugging it down and exposing the wet pink interior. You trailed the tip along your lip, lost in thought.

Adachi couldn’t take his eyes off the small movement, swallowing a lump in his throat while you stared down at the page. Immediately he was overcome with thoughts of replacing the pen on your lip with something much more fun and his slacks felt suddenly more constricting.

Things didn’t get any easier for him either as you continued to work through whatever roadblock preoccupied you. You slipped the pen past your lips and into your mouth. You sucked at the writing implement vacantly, and the tightness in Adachi’s pants became even more restrictive. His throat felt dry and he debated leaving to the restroom to relieve himself. 

But another thought crossed his mind as he watched you continue to more or less fellate the pen in your hand. Why should he have to go take care of himself when you were so _obviously_ tormenting him? He watched a quick flash of your tongue roll along the pen through the slight part of your lips. _You_ should be the one to fix it. It was the least you could do for acting like such a tease. Adachi rose from his desk quickly, the rolling of the wheels of his chair loud on the tile, and made his way toward your desk.

You looked up, eyes wide in surprise at finding him unexpectedly standing beside your desk. You hadn’t bothered to remove the pen from your mouth when you peered up at him. Your lips rounded into an ‘oh’ as you realized, and you quickly plucked the pen from your mouth and sat up straight in your chair. “Is there something I can do for you, sir?” You questioned innocently, though something about the way he was looking at you made a chill run down your spine.

His eyes at first had been fixed on your lips, watching intently as you pulled the pen away and how your lips parted. You were used to Adachi seeming a bit bent out of shape about being stuck in the office since the changes, often just looking rather bored, but this was something different entirely. Something hard and intense shone in his eyes, an inkling of something else you couldn’t quite place, and his mouth was a crooked line, lifting in one corner to show the barest flash of teeth. You weren’t sure if you liked the look or should feel afraid. Or both. 

“Adachi, sir?” You tried again tentatively, settling on confusion as the appropriate response.

His attention snapped up from your lips and he met your eyes glaringly. “Yeah, you can explain what you think you’re doing acting like such a whore when you should be working,” he spat, hands coming to rest on your desk.

Startled and mortified by his choice of words, you sat ramrod straight against the back of your chair, your previous look of confusion wiped away by shock. “S-sir? I don’t understand. I _am_ working,” you argued, your voice cracking as you squashed down the surprise.

A condescending half-sneer met your answer, wholly in disbelief of your honest answer. “Oh yeah? Looked more like you were trying to get my attention.”

‘Acting like such a whore’, ‘trying to get my attention’. You rolled the words around for a moment. What did he mean? You glanced down fleetingly at the pen in your hand and thought back to the way Adachi’s eyes had fixed on your lips so hotly. _Oh._ So used to the habit, you hardly thought about what you had been doing or how it might be misconstrued. “Oh! It’s not what it looked like, I swear, sir! I just-”

“Well, you wanted my attention, now you’ve got it,” Adachi cut you off before you could explain. He bent forward, leaning on his hands, and your breath hitched in your throat, a hot rush creeping over your cheeks. 

“Sir, I... I don’t think this is appropriate.”

“ _I_ get to decide what’s appropriate. You don’t want me to have to report you for disciplinary action, do you?” He reprimanded, his voice dropping into something cynical and taunting.

You shook your head slowly. “No, sir, but-” You tried again to protest, held back by nerves more than lack of appeal.

“Save it,” Adachi commanded. “I don’t want to hear any more excuses.” The argument was effectively over, leaving no room for you to justify your claim. You just nodded mutely, waiting for him to continue. “You’re gonna make up for doing this to me,” he said, gesturing with a nod of his chin downward,

You followed the gesture, coming to rest on the crotch of his work slacks, Even beneath the dark fabric, you could make out the tent in his pants, the main source of his current irritable attitude. So surprised by how he had approached your deck, blindsiding you with the accusations of lewd behavior, you hadn’t even noticed before. You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out, voice stolen by the conflicting sense of nervousness and burgeoning arousal at unintentionally making your boss so horny.

”Yes,” you finally answered, sounding breathless and quiet.

“Yes, what?” The sneer was gone. Replaced again by that predatory, slanted grin from before.

“Yes, sir, I’ll make it up to you. However I can!” You promised, finding the full force of your voice and pushing away the nerves and shame, leaving the arousal to fill their void.

“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear,” he said, reaching out with one hand.

You weren’t sure what you expected him to do next - or what he expected _you_ to do - so you watched and waited. His fingers brushed over your lips, thumb skating along the bottom almost delicately and pulling it down as you had unintentionally done with the pen before. You let him prise open your mouth easily with his thumb. Two fingers followed in its wake, shoved crudely into your mouth and running over your tongue.

You obliged his touch immediately, laving your tongue against the digits and closing your mouth to suck on them gingerly. He seemed content for a time to let you suck on his fingers, hollowing your cheeks and wriggling your tongue as he pumped them in and out of your mouth languidly. You were suspicious of how slowly and softly his hand moved. With the venom in his voice from before, you had a feeling it was just a pretense to lull you into a false sense of calm.

Your suspicions were confirmed when all air of softness vanished and the thrust of his fingers roughened, pushing deeper into your mouth until they were nearly gagging you. You tried to quell the urge, feeling tears bead in the corners of your eyes and a bit of drool escape your mouth, coating your lips and dribbling down your chin. With a particularly rough jab of his fingers, pressing down harshly on your tongue, you lost the battle to the reflex, throat spasming around his fingers. Your eyes rounded again, suppressing the swell of panic and trying to reign your throat back into line.

Adachi was well aware of the slip in your control, grinning wickedly, derisively down at you, still supporting himself on one splayed hand. “What’s the matter? I’d have thought a slut like you would be used to this sort of thing,” he mocked, not bothering to give you time to recover, enjoying the twist of your face as he finger-fucked your mouth more roughly.

You met his gaze, swirling hotly with lust and what could only be described as a sadistic glint at your distress. His callousness and mockery should have made you want to flee, but it only made the place between your thighs pulse with wetness and heat.

“Better get it together, sweetheart,” he chided as your throat shivered around his fingers again, “I’m not gonna be gentle like this for very long.”

If your mouth were free, you would have laughed at his words. ‘Gentle’ he said as if he wasn’t trying to ram his fingers down your throat while you struggled not to choke. Instead, a strangled moan slipped through your lips despite the strain not to gag, muffled on his fingers. The pulse between your legs only beat stronger, along with your heart, at the notion he had a mind to be much rougher with you - that this was just the beginning.

The longer Adachi subjected your mouth and throat to such brutal treatment, the quicker you adapted, finally working out a rhythm that let you control your gag reflex better, while still offering him whatever it was he was after. The welling tears had since burst, streaking down your cheeks in hot stains and dripping onto the desk. Your chin and lips were thoroughly slicked with saliva and your eyelids sank, leaving your gaze half-hooded and hazy. 

“That’s better,” Adachi praised, though his lust-tinged tone was still sharp and cynical. “Mm, fuck those lips are gonna look so good wrapped around my dick.”

Ignoring the discomfort Adachi’s treatment brought you - or perhaps just becoming more numb to it by that point - you found were rather enjoying it. Enjoying the lusty expression of manic satisfaction and razor-sharp focus on his face. More and more muted moans rolled up your throat. Your arousal seemed to peak with each muffled obscene noise and the filthy words Adachi spat at you.

“You’ve had enough time to warm up,” Adachi decided. He pulled his fingers from your mouth smoothly, a long ribbon of drool hanging in the air lewdly before snapping. His fingers glistened with your saliva for a moment until he wiped it away on the collar of your shirt and straightened up. “On your back,” he ordered with a thrust of his chin, his hands moving to his belt buckle.

“Yes, Adachi, sir.”

You obeyed, taking the chance to catch some of the breath you had been starved of while he gagged you, throat already stinging from the abuse of his fingers alone. A kind of nervous excitement made you shudder as you lay across the desk on your back, your head hanging off the edge. Your vision turned upside down, you had a front-row seat to Adachi unbuckling his belt and unfastening his pants. He eased out his aching cock, already sporting a thick pearl of pre-cum at the tip.

Unconsciously you licked your lips, teasing your lower lip between your teeth for an instant at your new perspective. Your hunger surged, mouth watering at the sight of his cock hanging so close, despite the ache in your throat. Close enough the smell of sweat and salt and musk filled your nose. 

“Look at this. All your fault for being so slutty when I’ve got no choice but to be stuck here with you,” Adachi shamed nastily. 

He pumped his hand over his dick, swiping his finger over the head and gathering the pre-cum there before stuffing it into your mouth. You sucked greedily, the bitter taste bursting over your tongue along with the salt of his skin. You hummed low in your throat, twining your tongue around his finger before he withdrew it. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

You didn’t hesitate, horny and craving a better taste of him. A taste that was so close you could have stretched out your tongue and taken it without waiting for his demand. “I’ve been such a slut, sir. I’m sorry. Please, please let me make it up to you. I promise I’ll be good,” you pleaded, hushed and breathy.

Adachi smirked down at you, marveling at how fast you had gone from timid and uncertain to begging for his cock. He should have known you got off on being treated like a worthless little whore. “Oh, you will. Or I’ll just punish you until you learn to behave,” he promised. “Now, open that whore mouth of yours.”

Again you complied, opening your mouth wide and waiting, your breath puffing warm and inviting over his skin. A barely noticeable shudder rolled through Adachi as he took your jaw in one hand, guiding the swollen head of his erection to your mouth. Pressing forward, Adachi groaned as the sensation of your mouth engulfed him. You swiped your tongue along his cock as he sank deeper, still eager to taste him. He didn’t stop until every last inch of him had disappeared. “So fucking hot,” he growled, his head falling back with a groan for a moment.

He stayed that way, hilted in your throat, while you waited, sucking and rolling your tongue over him, breath held until he retreated. Again you strained not to gag, his cock much harder to manage than his fingers. The angle allowed him to reach deeper, your prone position reducing you to the perfect cock sleeve for him to fuck He drew back until only the head of his cock lay heavy on your lips. You inhaled deeply in anticipation of his hips driving forward again and his length filling your throat.

He didn’t leave you waiting long, rocking his hips and choking you again on his dick, groaning and grunting as he set a steady, rough pace. He fucked your throat without mercy, enjoying each bawdy, muffled sound that emerged from your stuffed mouth and the way your throat bulged each time he filled it. “You make such a good little fuck toy. My dick looks so good stuffed down your throat, fuck,” Adachi groaned, his tone thick and strained with desire and the power high of using you so completely.

His pace slowed, granting you a second to recover and prepare for when his tempo rose again. He watched himself disappear into your mouth and stretch your throat more slowly, deliberately, an extra primal moan escaping him. You whimpered at the sound, stretching one hand beneath the waistband of your skirt and into your panties to rub your needy clit.

Adachi’s reaction was instant and vicious, bucking hard into your mouth and pulling your arm up roughly. A stifled, plaintive whine came out around his dick at being denied the ability to touch yourself, your cunt crying out for some kind of attention. Adachi ignored the noise, pinning your hands by your wrists to the desk on either side of your body, his grip nearly bruising. 

“Who said you could touch yourself, slut?” He hissed, the hunger in his voice making him sound far less threatening. He pulled out purposefully before ramming his cock back down your throat, making you choke again, more tears falling onto the office tile. “You’re supposed to be making things up to me. You can get off on your own time.” He thrust again cruelly and you moaned again, despite the soreness already building from his harsh treatment, the sound a confusing mix of the need to be touched and arousal at his words. “You’re gonna think about sucking my cock and nothing else. You got that?”  
  
Adachi withdrew fully, long enough for you to answer his question in a voice raspy and thick with lust. “Yes, sir. Nothing… but your cock. I promise… please,” you panted, your chest rising and falling sharply as you caught your breath again. Adachi’s cock twitched at your desire-soaked words and breathlessness, his cruel smile returning to his lips.

“That’s a good little bitch. Now where was I?” He said mockingly, the head of his dick skimming your parted lips again. You mouthed hungrily at it, wordlessly begging for more.

Still pinning your hands down, Adachi slid back home, cramming your throat full and resuming his rough, selfish pace, groaning and cursing. Each hard thrust took its toll on your control, your throat squeezing more frequently around his cock, only making his lewd noises louder and more feral, dragging him closer to release.

“Fuuuck, it feels so fucking good when you choke on my cock.” He praised, his fingers digging into your wrists more tightly. The speed and rhythm of his thrusts increased until all you could do was choke and moan as he wildly fucked your throat, chasing the fast approaching peak of pleasure. “Shit, this is what little sluts like you were made for. Oh, fuck.”

His rhythm shattered, the intensity of his hips growing as his pace stuttered, making your throat burn. Reflexively you pulled against his hold on your wrists, futilely, the weight of his body and whatever strength he possessed keeping them stuck fast to the desk. “Shit, I’m gonna… cum. And you’re… gonna drink.... every. Last. Drop,” he announced between short, panting breaths and hard thrusts to punctuate his words.

With one last thrust, as deep as he could shove his cock, your throat bulging obscenely again around him, he came. All you could taste on your tongue was salt and sweat, the smell of musk overwhelming your senses as he shot his load down your throat in hot, sticky ropes that stung your abused flesh. You swallowed as best you could between the spurts of cum, drinking him down as demanded.

When Adachi pulled out and stepped back, you could do nothing else but lie still on the hard surface, far too aware of the neglected, throbbing ache between your thighs and the smart of your burning throat. You panted, out of breath, eyes fluttering closed for an instant until the clinking of Adachi’s belt buckle and his voice broke you out of your stupor.

“Now get back to work. If I catch you acting like a whore again, I might just have to take more extreme measures.”

Your cunt clenched at Adachi’s ‘threat’ and your fingers clawed at the desk, but you sat up, trying to shelve your arousal. He obviously wasn’t going to take care of it for you, though you had half a mind to sneak off to the bathroom and do it yourself. “And I don’t want to see you leave that desk until your shift is over,” Adachi ordered as if reading your thoughts.

Your lips twitched in a frown, rubbing away the smear of drool and tears stains on your face with the back of your hand. You nodded, stifling the whimper of protest that stuck in your sore throat. “Yes, sir.” 

You weren’t sure how much work was going to get done when you so desperately longed to touch yourself, but it didn’t look like you were going to have much of a choice. At least, not unless you wanted to call your boss on his bluff. Eyeing Adachi’s retreating form as he returned to his desk, you toyed with the idea of doing just. Maybe it would be worth testing his patience if it meant a little relief.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to follow me elsewhere, I post my work to Tumblr and Twitter (BijuyoAO3). Also, I’d love to chat/brainstorm with any other fic writing Adachi fans (since I've noticed more names popping up in the Adachi/Reader tag recently)! My DMs/email (in my profile) are always open!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
